Love Is Weird
by GenericKetchup
Summary: Tris and Tobias have never liked each other. Ever. So what happens when one fist fight leads to punishment, and what if that punishment is... a date? What occurs on this "date"? What does this date lead to? Tris really doesn't know, but she knows one thing: Love is weird.
1. Why Does Everything Go Wrong?

_**CHAPTER ONE:** Why Does Everything Go Wrong?_

"Ugh, Tris. Why'd you have to be grounded?" Christina asks, sitting on my bed, scrolling through her phone.

"Technically, you're the one who got me grounded." I say, spinning in my swivel desk chair. She looks at me, horrified.

"I did not!" she exclaims, her mouth open wide and her eyes big. "It was both of our faults. I shouldn't have suggested that party, and you shouldn't have come along. You know to never to go along with my plans."

I sigh. "Whatever. Come on, we got to go get back to work." I toss her the work gloves and she rolls her eyes, tying her work boots. I shove the gloves on to my hands and begin to walk out my bedroom door, heading downstairs.

"You two took too long of a break, girls." my mother says as we walk out the front door.

"Yeah, yeah." Christina moans.

"Oh, and, I'd be careful if I were you two." my mother continues. We both turn around.

"Why?" I ask skeptically.

"Well." she says smiling. "The Pedrad brothers are over Four's house. They're in the backyard... If I were you, I'd be quiet out there." She winks. Christina and I look at each other with wide eyes. We both know what it would mean if Four saw us out there: Endless name-calling, inevitable pranks, and who knows what else. Christina and I quietly walk outside and onto the front lawn, making our way quietly to the flower beds to pull weeds.

Apparently, not quietly enough.

"Hey, look guys! It's Trissy and Chrissy!" Uriah calls out from the backyard of Four's house, looking over the gate. I sigh. Leave it to Uriah to figure out we were over here.

"Hey Uriah. What's up?" Christina calls flatly, depositing one of the weeds in to the trash bag. Uriah opens the gate and walks across the lawn with Zeke and Four following.

"What are you guys doing?" Zeke asks, swaying from his toes to his heals.

"Nothing." Christina and I say in unison.

"Obviously you're doing _something._" Four says.

"Hello, Captain Obvious? I have a sailor for you named Four. He'd like to join The S.S. Apparent." I say sarcastically, making a phone with my fingers. Four rolls his eyes. "And if you must know, me and Chris were subject to yard work after sneaking out to go to _you twos'_ party." I say motioning to Zeke and Uriah.

"Yeah, so technically, it's your fault." Christina says.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You're like my mother." Zeke says, kneeling down and picking up the shovel that lies by my feet. "I guess I'll help you."

Uriah sighs and rolls his eyes. "Me too." he says, grabbing the shovel from Zeke. We all look at Four expectantly.

"What?" he asks, then he realizes why we're looking at him. "Oh no. No, no, no. I don't like you, remember?" he looks at me, pointing his finger. I roll my eyes.

"I remember." I mumble. "I just thought someone like you, Four, who claims to be all nice and 'I'll do anything for anybody' would help someone so that they could get done faster, then hang out with the people they actually _like._"

"Wow, Prior, you are persuasive. However, you did insult me earlier, so I'm going to have to say... No." he answers, turning on his heal.

"Four, wait!" Uriah calls. "You were apart of our party, too."

"Yeah, so what?" he asks.

"So what? I volunteered myself for this, and now I can't get out of it, so you either come and help us so we get done faster, or when you leave, I'll show baby Four pictures on my phone to Tris and Christina. Your choice." Four's eyes get wide.

"You wouldn't." he says.

"I would." Uriah replies, handing him the shovel. He walks back and stands next to me, starting to dig up dirt.

Then, he whispers something that kind of sends chills down my back, knowing that he _always_ follows up on his promises. _Always._

"I'll get you back for this, Prior." he says. "I will."

"Sure you will." I try to sound brave, but I know I have to stay on my toes for the next few weeks... Four has gotten his revenge before, and I certainly don't want it to happen again.

We end up finishing at one, the sun beating down heavier than it was before. Four purposely hit my shins a couple of times with the shovel when he was turning, claiming it was an accident, but I knew just as well as he did that it wasn't.

I walk over to the side of the house and throw my gloves down, wiping the sweat off my forehead with my T-shirt. I turn and bump in to something that knocks me to the ground.

"Enjoy your fall?" Four asks, smirking as I stand up.

"Yes, actually." I answer, trying to throw a punch at his nose. He expects it, though, and grabs my wrist. I try to strangle it free, but he has an incredibly tight grip.

"Seriously, Tris? You thought you could throw a punch at me?" he asks, smirking. I, once again, begin to try to pull my arm free, but it's no use, and just a waste of my energy. Finally, I just sigh and give up, sitting down as he releases my wrist.

"What do you even want?" I ask. Before he can answer, though, I stand up and kick his stomach, knocking the wind out of him, which causes him to sit down to catch his breath.

"Enjoy your fall?" I ask, mocking him. I begin to walk past him to get to my front door, where my mother had invited Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Four and I inside to have lunch. I was going to go in after I put the shovel back.

"Yes, actually I did." he answers. Then, as I'm walking past him, he grabs my ankle and pulls him down with him. "How about yours?" he asks.

"Fine actually." I say, recovering from my drop and sitting up. "I hope you get a _kick_ out of this." I say, kicking his stomach again.

Before we know it, we're in a full-out brawl. That is, until we realize that everyone is watching us.

"My goodness, Beatrice!" my mother yells, her eyes wider than I've ever seen them. "What do you think you're doing? And you, Four. I knew you two didn't like each other, but I didn't know you had to settle your disagreements with violence." We both scramble to get up.

"What's going on out here?" a man-who I assume is Four's father, because he is walking out from Four's house- yells from across the lawn.

"Oh nothing, Mr. Eaton. It was just that Four and Tris decided that they liked fighting more than yard-work." my mother says.

"Tobias!" Mr. Eaton yells. "Beating up girls. How shallow can you get?"

I laugh. "Mr. Eaton, he really wasn't beating me up. I was the one who was winning, just to-" I begin, but my mother cuts me off.

"That. Is. Enough, Beatrice." she says. "Now you two can go inside while Mr. Eaton and I discuss your punishment. Christina, Zeke, Uriah, you all probably won't be seeing the two 'fighters' until school starts back up again. Thanks for helping with the yard-work, though."

I trudge inside with Four following close behind.

"Thanks a lot, _Beatrice._" he says.

"No problem, _Tobias_." I answer, sitting on the couch. He sits at the other end of the couch, putting his head in his hands.

"This is great. Just great." he says. "Now I'll be grounded for the rest of summer. Great." He sighs loudly as we wait.

"You know what? This was your fault!" I yell.

"You and everyone else pushed for me to help! You shouldn't have done something you knew you were going to regret!" he yells, standing up.

"You didn't _have_ to." I say quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"But I did." he says, sitting back down. "But I did."


	2. It's Always Me

_**CHAPTER TWO:** It's Always Me_

"Beatrice, Tobias, you two can come back outside now." my mother calls from the front porch. I reluctantly stand up, looking at Tobias, who is still sitting exactly as he was five minutes ago.

"Four." I say, snapping my fingers in front of his face.

"Huh?" he asks, jumping a little. "Oh right. I'm coming." He cautiously stands up and follows me out the front door, to where we are met on the front porch by my mother and Mr. Eaton.

"We had a lengthy discussion, and we concluded that this is not the first time something like this has happened."my mother begins, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What other time has something like this happened?" I ask, rolling my eyes. My mother laughs a little to herself before answering.

"That time in sixth grade, three summers ago when you and your friends went up to camp, in the middle of a track meet, at a soccer-"

"Okay, okay. We get it." I sigh, cutting her off. "Can we just skip the lecture and get to how long I'll be grounded please?"

"We have decided that we are sick and tired of having to deal with two _children_ who act like they are professional fighters." Mr. Eaton continues for my mother. "So we decided that we will give you a penance in which you must work together to get it over with." Me and Tobias both look at each other with fear and anger in our eyes. How can this be happening? I can't work with him, let alone be with him for more than two hours at the _most_. I only made the exception when he was helping me and Christina with yard-work, and even then it was hard.

"Let me stop you right there." Tobias interrupts. His father looks at him with a certain annoyance, but lets him continue anyway. "Can't we just do the 'extra chores, be grounded for a week,' thing. I feel as if it serves a valuable lesson." I roll my eyes. His negotiating tactics are terrible, not to mention that his father looks angrier with him now more than ever.

"Okay you two. No more interferences until we are done. Understood?" my mother asks, pointing her finger at both of us.

"Understood." we mumble in unison.

"As I was saying, you two will have to work together for this." Mr. Eaton advances.

"To cut it short," my mother says, smiling a little bit. "We are sending you two on a date."

* * *

I can only imagine how the conversation between my Mom and Mr. Eaton went.

"Let's punish them by making them do something together. Something horrific..Let's put them in a restaurant, a public place, where they will be forced to chat and act civil. Yes.. that will be wonderful." Their thinking strategies were clearly not their best today. It doesn't matter, though, because I'm not going. They can say I am, but I'm not. It was a mistake to state this.

"Oh yes you are, Beatrice. I'm not sure who you think you are, but as long as you're my daughter, you're going." my mother answers, her hands on her hips as to mock the way I'm standing.

"Same goes for you, Tobias." Mr. Eaton says.

"Ugh, fine. When is this 'date'?" I ask, putting air quotes around "date."

"Saturday night. Tobias will pick you up at six, okay?" Mr. Eaton answersm turning toward their lawn. "It was lovely chatting with you, Mrs. Prior. Please tell Andrew I said hello. Sorry he couldn't be here to talk with us." He begins walking across the street with Tobias following.

My mother turns to me, a glint coming out of her eye.

"I guess you'll have to buy a dress." she winks and walks inside, leaving me standing in the yard, boiling with anger.

I hate Tobias Eaton.

* * *

"I cannot believe you actually called Christina to take me shopping!" I yell at my mother the next morning. "I mean, yeah, it's bad enough I have to endure this dumb date, but now I have to go shopping for clothes and headbands and bronzer-whatever that is."

"Well I did so believe it." she says, pouring coffee and handing it to my father, who is sitting at the counter, reading the newspaper. "Actually, it was your father's idea."

"_DAD!_" I almost scream. He puts his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't know what was going on at the time. Your mother just told me you were going on a date and needed a dress, so I suggested Chris." he answers, sipping his coffee.

"Urrrgggh!" I yell as Caleb walks in to the kitchen. He looks at us all, confused.

"Women troubles, son." my Dad answers his confusion.

"Daaaddd." I say, dragging out his name. He quickly turns back to his cup of coffee, acting more interested in the newspaper than he ever has been.

"Go get ready, Beatrice. Christina said she'd pick you up at ten." my mother says, putting her hand on my back to usher me upstairs. When I'm halfway up the steps, she tries to be funny. "Oh, Tris, by the way, bronzer is make-up women use to make their face brighter and more apparent. You should really try-"

"MOM!" I yell, rolling my eyes. Then I go upstairs and stare at my closet, mostly full of clothes I bought along with Christina, and wonder how I got myself in to this mess.


	3. Secrets Come Out

_**CHAPTER THREE:** Secrets Come Out_

The shopping trip with Christina went surprisingly well, considering she had to leave early for a shift at work. Personally, I think it was a planned make-out session with Will, but all my attempts to have her give me details about their relationship back-fired, as she constantly reminded me that I would soon be sitting at a table -in public- across from _Tobias Eaton._

When I returned home from our shopping trip, however, I was met with the immediate realization that Chris would tell Will about the date, and Will would tell Uriah, and Uriah would tell Zeke, and God knows Zeke would tell the entire school about our "date," and then, according to everyone at our high school, we'd be dating. I've tried numerous times to get my Mom to change her mind, pleading my case to her, only to seem to want her to go on this date more. Finally, I figure her some-what sick, some-what thoughtful mind.

"Mom, you want me to go on this 'date,' don't you." I ask her as we sit down at the dinner table. She just smiles and puts pasta-salad on her plate. "Don't you?" I repeat more questioningly.

"Yes, Beatrice." she says, clearly annoyed.

"Why?" I ask, stabbing my piece of chicken with my fork and putting it in to my mouth. She glances up at me for a second and then looks back down at her plate.

"We didn't even say grace, yet, Beatrice. You shouldn't have eaten that." she says, purposely avoiding my gaze. I roll my eyes and look at my father, who just shrugs, then at Caleb, who again, as smart as he is, looks as if he's in a daze.

"Please say grace, Caleb." my father says. I don't pay much attention, due to the fact I'm watching my mother, who is watching me, who knows something I don't know, of which I know I want to know.

We all chorus _"amen"'_s when Caleb finishes our evening prayers, and I stare at my mother, who stares back, and I constantly wonder what she's not telling me, and I know I have to get it out of her, I _know_ I have to, but I can't, and I know she won't budge, although I will try.

When we clear the table for dinner, it's just me and my mother in the kitchen. She's humming something and I'm wiping the table while Caleb and my father are in the living room. I see it as the prefect opportunity, so I speak.

"Mother, whatever you're not telling me, I deserve to know."

"Do you, now?" she asks, stopping her humming and turning off the faucet to dry the dishes.

"Yes, yes I do." I answer her and she turns to me, and for the first time this whole dinner, she stares me in the eye.

"Beatrice.. You know how I feel about you and Tobias' relationship. You haven't liked each other since the sixth grade, and you and I and him all know that you two at least want to be friends again." she answers.

"Really?" I ask. "Really, I want to be friends with someone who put me down so bad in sixth grade that I felt like I had no friends? Someone who purposely tripped me in the track meet in my relay, who-"

"Who you sneak glances at when you go to the bus stop? Who still has your cell phone number saved as a favorite, and you have his? Who, despite the fact that you 'hate' each other, still says happy birthday to you? Face it, Tris. I'm right." she cuts me off, and I'm left in the dirt, scavenging for evidence to prove her wrong. By the time I come up with something, though, she's already gone, and at that point, I realize, she's right.

Which means I need to take his number off my favorites list to prove her wrong.

!-

Later that night, I decide that I may actually consider some of the things my mother said. She was right about the sneaking glances, but for the most part, those are threatening glares, and his cell phone number... well, I have no explanation for that, and the "happy birthday" was just me thinking it was courteous.

Maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was my brains way of telling me that I had to say something to him. Maybe, maybe, maybe. Maybe not. Maybe I'm reading way too much in to this.

Eventually, after racking my my brain for answers, I fall asleep.


	4. Watching My Mind

_**CHAPTER FOUR:** Watching My Mind _

The next morning, I wake up to seeing a I have seventy-three new messages. _Screw group chats._ I think to myself and set my phone on my bedside table. I slowly pull myself out of bed and remember what day it is. Saturday, also known as, "Date Tobias Day," or, "The Day Will Ruin My Life." I huff out a little bit and walk downstairs in to the kitchen.

"Morning, Beatrice." my mother says, her eyes scanning her laptop, which she is grossly invested in. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine. You?" I ask, sliding in to a seat at the counter next to her.

"Alright." she says. She closes her laptop and turns to me. "Do you know that, one day you'll move out, and have a boyfriend, and then you'll get married, and have children and you'll have the perfect little family in the perfect little town with the perfect husband who you'll grow old with?" she asks, her eyes on the brim of flowing over.

It probably was inappropriate to do this at such an emotional time, but I scoff, and her eyes do flow over this time. "I was serious, Beatrice. You have to start taking things more sincerely."

"It's hard to when I know you're suggesting Tobias and looking up 'how to get your teenage daughter to listen to you' online. I mean, really, I thought we were above that." I answer, standing and walking to the refrigerator, grabbing orange juice and pouring it in to a cup.

"We _are_ above that, Bea. I was just stating that-"

"That you don't know how to raise your daughter, so you turn to the internet for artificial help?" I ask, my voice raising. "Just say it. Just say, 'Beatrice, I don't know what I'm doing with you because your a pain so I ask other strangers for help, and then I use their advice to sweet-talk my way in to your heart.'" I stop and look at her, closely observing her face.

She gulps and looks down. "Well," she says, gathering her laptop and drink. "Have fun on your date. Tell Caleb that I bought sandwiches he can have for lunch and tell your father that he can call me if he wants to talk to me." She finishes off by saying, "You're not welcome to call me, though, because all I'll do is 'sweet-talk my way in to your heart.'" And with that she walks out, and I find myself crying on my bed.

!-

"Oh sweetie, it'll be alright." Christina soothingly rubs my back and lets me cry in to her shoulder. I sit up and sniffle, using one of the many tissues from the boxes Christina brought over to blow my nose.

"It won't be alright!" I yell. "I drove her out of the house. It was my fault. I'm an idiot." I go back to crying in to her shoulder for a few minutes, and then she forces my head off her shoulder and says,

"Tris, you need to check what time it is. I know your Mom isn't here to see you go on this 'date,' but Mr. Eaton is and he'll tell your Mom. You have to go get it over with." I nod. "So go get in the shower and get ready. I'll lay that dress out on your bed and plug your curling iron in, but that's the best I can do. I have to do volunteer work in light of my recent car crash." she rolls her eyes. I laugh.

"Thanks Chris." I say, smiling a bit. "Have fun." I then walk in to the shower and think out my problems.

_She'll be back._ I think. _She loves me too much to leave._ But my conscious isn't exactly forgiving itself.

I hate conciouses.

!-

"I love you, Mom. I'm sorry, again, for what I said. Uh, it's like six-fifteen, and I'm about to finish doing my hair. Can you try to call me back by six-thirty. I mean, if you call me later, that's cool too, but, um, you know, I'd prefer that you call me sooner because.. Just forget it. Call me when you can. Love you, Mom." I leave the fifth message for my mother on her cell phone and sigh to myself. An empty house that should hold my mother, but instead, it just holds me. A date she planned, and I'm sending myself off alone. I almost cry, but I realize, it's not worth it. I don't even like Tobias. If this date goes good or bad, it won't matter. It's just a dinner.

I get ready and give my hair a quick once-over with hairspray, then stand on the front porch, staring at Tobias' house, wondering where were going, wondering why I say the tings I say; do the things I do.

Certainly, if I just watched my brain a little more, I'd be in a better situation.

**I will post the next chapter later tonight**


	5. Date Or Hate?

_**CHAPTER FIVE:** Date Or Hate?  
_

Twenty minutes later, I am getting in to Tobias' Jeep, the heels I'm wearing causing me to struggle. Tobias sits there laughing while I'm trying to keep from getting the heel stuck between the passenger seat and the door frame, as well as trying to swing my body in to the seat. Contrary to the popular belief, Jeeps weren't made for heels.

After about two minutes of Tobias laughing and me making countless attempts to get in to his car, he offers me his hand, and I can't decide if it's because his father is watching him or if he genuinely feels bad, but in the end, I decide to take it, and I finally am sitting and buckling my seat-belt.'

It's very awkward sitting in silence, so Tobias reaches his hand over and turns up the radio, which plays _"What Does The Fox Say?"_, and I give him a death glare.

"I hate this song." I say.

"I love it." he replies.

"It's stupid."

"You're stupid."

"At least I'm not as stupid as your taste in music." I counter, shifting in my seat and turning down the volume so it's extremely hard to hear. He turns it up, and I turn it down, and this pattern continues until he changes the station, which happens to be playing _"Let Her Go"_ , and I start singing along.

"You like this song?" he asks.

"Yeah, do you?" I ask.

"I did," he says, shutting it off. "Until I found out you liked out."

"But you just found out.."

"Exactly."

We sit in silence for the rest of the ride, me messing with the hem of my floral dress, and him flipping people off silently on occasion. I pull out my phone and text Chris for a few minutes until he turns in to a parking lot. I don't understand why we're here, seeing as this is just an ugly strip mall, but he parks and I look at him questioningly.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

He stares at me for a few seconds, then makes a phone with his fingers and puts it up to his ear. "Hello, Captain Obvious? I hate a sailor for you name Tris. I think she'd be great aboard the S.S. Apparent." he says sarcastically, mocking me from two days ago. "Come on, we're going on a date."

"Yeah, no. This isn't a date. A date is where a boy and a girl who _like_ each other sit down at a table, or go to the movies, or have a picnic, or stargaze, or do something that doesn't involve going to this _dump._" I say, sliding out of the car.

"We're stopping here because I need to pick something up for my cat." he says.

"You have a cat?" I ask.

"No." he smiles and I laugh a little bit, but quickly stop myself. _You don't like him, remember?_ I remind myself, but I can't help a smile from escaping my lips when he isn't looking.

I follow him to the sidewalk that runs along the edges of the stores and we walk side by side, although a distance is between our shoulders.

"Okay, you can tell me now. What are we really doing here?" I ask. He rolls his eyes.

"Did you not know there was a Pizza Hut down here?" he asks.

"You're really taking me to Pizza Hut?" I ask. "You're so original."

He scoffs. "You really think that of me?" he asks. "You really think of me as someone who would take someone to Pizza Hut as a date?"

"Yeah." I answer, shrugging. "I wouldn't put it past someone who tripped me in the middle of my race when I was about to set a record for the school and-"

"Woahhh. You still think I tripped you? Seriously?" he asks, laughing a little. "The eighth grade and you still can't accept that you lost that race because you fell."

"Oh yeah?" I ask. "How do you explain that you just _happened _to be standing by the track when it happened? And it just _happened _to be your record that I could've beat?"

He just laughs. "I'd explain, but it'd take too much time and embarrassment, and you probably wouldn't believe me anyway."

_Embarrassment? _I think. _How could any explanation cause embarrassment?_

"Tell me." I nudge him.

"Nah. Maybe if I like you a little after this 'date.'" he puts air quotes around "dates" and smiles. I give a small smile back and follow him again, keeping my distance. We reach the end of the sidewalk and he laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask.

"Because I had us walk down here for no apparent reason." he answers, and we turn back, laughing a little bit.

That's when a realization beats on me like a drum: he did that on purpose.

And I liked it.

**Okay, so I've been getting some messages and one review asking me to do Fours POV. I have to say that I'm not very good at writing from a guys perspective, but I will try. I can also update the other chapters and add his POV if anyone prefers that. Please tell me if you do**


	6. When All Seems Well

_**CHAPTER SIX:** When All Seems Well_

_TOBIAS' POV_

I take a deep breathe as we silently walk back to the car. I want to glance at, I want to see if she's glancing at me, but I know she's not. Why would she? I don't like her, she doesn't like me. All I have to do is get through this one little "date." Then I can stop wondering what she thinks of me and return to our normal "I-hate-you-you-hate-me" relationship status.

"Unlock the car." Tris's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Huh?" I ask like an idiot.

"Unlock the car, dummy." she repeats, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, yeah. Right." I say, digging through my pockets to get my keys and unlock the car. When she gets in the car, I automatically offer my hand to her to pull her in to the car. She stares at it for a moment, as if contemplating whether or not this is some kind of joke. I have to admit, I was thinking about doing something like that: pulling her halfway in and then letting her go so she'd fall, but I realized that would be just like my father. I couldn't do that to anyone, especially her. _Especially her? Wait, what am I thinking?_ She eventually takes my hand and I help her in to the car.

"Thank you." she mutters a minute later. I ignore it.

"Where are we going?" she asks a minute after that. I ignore that, too.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" she says, irritated.

"Why not?" I answer.

"Why not?" she asks dumbfounded. "Why even bother having some type of moment with me if you are just going to act like your in your own little perfect world over there a second later? Why not."

"Why hesitate when I offered my hand to you? Why ask all those stupid questions and bring up that stupid track meet from three years ago?" I answer.

"Why not?" she asks. I let out a deep sigh and brush my fingers through my hair, as I shift gears and do a U-turn.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Nothing." I mumble

"You're doing _something._" she says.

"Woah, you're smart." I say sarcastically. She rolls her eyes and I keep driving.

!

I park in front of her house. "Go change in to running gear." I order.

"What?" she asks.

"Just do it." I say. "And be ready in five minutes."

"Whatever." she says.

What she doesn't know is there's one thing we're going to settle in about ten minutes.

_TRIS' POV_

I get out of the car and go in to my house, greeted by my mother in the kitchen. We stare at each other awkwardly for a second until I break the silence.

"So, uh, where'd you go?" I ask.

"Down to the coffee shop a couple blocks away." she answers. "Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere yet, technically." I say.

"Oh?" she raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah/" I say, biting my lip. "Well, see ya." I run upstairs and change, thinking how awkward I can be. Can't I just have said sorry? Gosh, I'm stupid.

!  
I change in to shorts, a tee-shirt and Nike Free-Runs and walk outside. Just as I get in to his car, it starts to rain. I look at him expectantly.

"well," he says smiling. "You can still run in the rain, right?"


	7. My Heart Is Running Wild

_**CHAPTER SEVEN:** My Heart Is "Running" Wild _

_TRIS' POV_

"Okay, you can tell me now. Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see." he says, smiling, which troubles me a bit but I brush it off. He's smart, of course, but he's not smart enough to do something like prank me.

We turn in to our middle school parking lot, and he parks near the track. That's when the realization hits me.

"Ohhhh." I say. "We're running."

"Nooooooo." he replies sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and get out of the car, making sure I slam the door.

"Hey!" he yells. "Easy on the door." I smile, wishing I'd slammed it harder.

We walk to the track and he turns to me.

"Okay, so remember how you said that in eighth grade, you were about to beat my record, but you didn't because I 'tripped' you?" he asks, putting tripped in quotation marks.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "You _did_ trip me."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever floats your boat." he says. "Anyway, I thought we could once and for all settle this, and to do that, we'll have a race. One time around the track."

"Our parents are going to ask what kind of date we went on when we come home all wet and sweaty from the rain and running, you idiot." I say.

"Easy." he says. "We'll just say that we were running hand in hand, and that it was so romantic and we kissed in the rain. How 'bout that?"

"_I_ wouldn't even believe that." I say.

"Well, it's going to have to do." he says.

"Whatever." I say. "But just one more thing."

"What?" he asks.

"Whoever loses has to do whatever the other says for one week. No exceptions." I say, smiling.

"Wow.. you're confident." he says. "Just be prepared to lose."

I smile. "That won't happen."

"That's what you think." he says under his breath, but I ignore it and take my place at our starting positions.

"I'll call go." he says.

"Why can't I call it?" I ask.

"Because I came up with the idea, that's why." he says.

"Fair enough." I mumble.

"Okay, ready?" he looks at me. I nod. "Go!"

I'm running as fast as I can to keep up with him. My legs are burning with adrenaline and the rain is just giving me more power. _Keep running. _I think. _Keep going, Tris. This is your one time to prove yourself. Keep going, keep going. Think of bacon. Of how Uriah made cheesy bacon that one day. Bacon. _

That's when I realize we are nearing the finish. I sigh and pump up the speed, although me and him are still shoulder to shoulder in this race. That's how we end, as well: a tie.

We're both breathing heavily, doing our best not to look as tired as we are, but we both know we failed. We're laying in the grass and gasping for air.

"Glad," I say between breaths, "Glad you didn't trip me this time."

"Glad you didn't excuse me of tripping you this time." he retorts, getting to his feet.

"So it was a tie then?" I ask. He nods. "So what are we going to do about our bet?"

"Huh?" he looks at me. "Oh that. Um, let's just call it off, okay?"

"No!" I almost yell. "A deal is a deal."

"Well, you can't do that, Tris. It doesn't work like that if both of us won." he says, getting to his feet.

"We can figure something out." I reply, still sitting on the ground.

"Okay, rematch." he says.

"No!" I do yell that this time. "I just ran neck to neck with you and I'm pretty sure my legs are going to be sore for weeks."

"Oh? So you're admitting I'm better?" he asks, a smile spread widely across his face.

"What? No!"

"Then rematch me."

"Fine." I sigh and get up. "Only a 50 yard dash, okay?"

"Whatever, but just so you know, sprinting is my thing." he says.

"Yeah?" I ask. "Same here."

"Okay, you can call go this time."

"Okay, go!" I say immediately say, letting my legs do the rest. He obviously wasn't ready, so he is standing confused, until he realizes that I'm going to win and begins running. He's only a little behind me. He could probably reach his hand out and touch my shoulder, that's how fast he is, but I had the head start.

And I win.

I scream in victory as he crosses the line seconds after me. He rolls his eyes and mutters, "Cheater."

"Well, that's how eighth grade felt, Toby." I say smiling.

"Yeah, whatever." he answers. "Let's just go home."

"Good idea." I say, jogging to the car.

We get in to the car and begin the five-minute ride home. Tobias seems like he's fuming, but I ignore it and listen to the radio instead until we get home.

"Okay. This never happened and we still hate each other, correct?" he asks me. I nod quickly and get out of the car.

"Oh, and Four?" I say.

"Yeah?"

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about our deal." I smile and slam the door, running back in to the house, sweaty and cold.

That boy, though, made me feel warm.


	8. Did You Truly Think I Forgot?

_**CHAPTER EIGHT:** I Thought We Were Done With This_

It's been about a week since I went on a "date" with Tobias. It's odd, however, because, we've been avoiding each other. That is, until now.

I walked outside to take the trash out when I saw Uriah, Zeke, and Tobias sitting on Tobias's front porch. When he sees me, he walks inside, but Uriah and Zeke stay outside, scrolling through their phones. I walk across the street to say hi.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Hey." they mutter, barely looking up.

"Where's Four?" I ask. This causes them to look up.

"Why?" Zeke asks. "You looking for your 'lover boy?'" he and Uriah start laughing, but when they see my face heating up like a tomato, they laugh even harder.

"Oh my gosh, she likes him!" Uriah exclaims through laughter.

"No I don't!" I manage to stammer out. "I never have. I _never, ever_ have."

"I beg to differ." Zeke says. I can't even take standing in the same area anymore, so I just walk back to my house and slam myself on to the bed, pulling out my phone to text someone. I don't know who, exactly, until I look and realize that I clicked Tobias's contact.

_Me: hi_

_Him: hey_

_Me: what's up?_

_Him: the sky_

_Me: ha. Sooooo funny_

Him:_ ikr_

_Me: so uhhh, why have you been avoiding me lately? :/_

_Him: I could ask you the same thing_

_Me: Yeah, but I asked you first_

_Him: Idk, it's hard to explain_

_Me: Meet me outside in 5_

Sure enough, five minutes later, he's out there with Zeke and Uriah. I sit down on the stoop next to them as they continue to scroll through their phones. We don't say anything for a while, until Uriah says, "Well, this is awkward."

"Yeah it is." Tobias agrees.

"You two should talk." Zeke says, motioning to me and Tobias.

"Nah." I say.

"Yahhh." Zeke answers. "You two obviously like each other." I blush deeply until I see something: he's blushing too.

"They're both blushing!" Uriah yells.

"You know what?" Four says. "Out! Everyone. Zeke and Uriah, go be dorks elsewhere, and Tris, I don't want to talk. Just delete my contact from your phone. Just.. just leave me like you did in eighth grade."

"What?" I whisper. "I didn't leave you." He scoffs.

"Yes you did. After you claimed I tripped you, you got new friends And ditched me. You didn't even let me talk to you. You left me when I had no one, Tris. Then I got new friends and everything kind of merged, and I hated you, and you hated me, and it was one big circle of hate." he answers. Zeke and Uriah are standing with their mouths wide open. So am I.

"Can we talk abo-" I'm cut off by him saying,

"You all need to leave. Now." He points away and I walk quietly across the street.

**Really sorry guys, this is a filler chapter. If you by any chance read my other story, "The Summer I turned Pretty," you'd know why I've been MIA lately. I've had a lot of stress from dance, a lot of dance practices, terrible wifi connection, and my eyes hurt if I look at a screen too long, so there you have it! I'm sorry this hasn't been updated for a month... I'm sorry. There will be MUCH more in the next few days on my stories.**

**FOLLOW THIS ACCOUNT ON INSTAGRAM: DeeplyBooking. It is me and a friend's new account dedicated to books/writing/self -esteem/lots more stuff. The first 30 new followers get followed back, and after that, we will follow one new follower a day. Go, go, go, go! If you followed it, PM or review me saying, "followed" please. I want to know if any will actually follow it and if you think the bio/name is good.**


End file.
